


Love = Lust

by ungodlysins (ungodlyafterlife)



Series: Smut-shots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Not Beta Read, PWP, Shinnaga, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungodlyafterlife/pseuds/ungodlysins
Summary: Korekiyo is in class for now but his girlfriend Angie has other plans.





	Love = Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the prompt "sexting in public"

Korekiyo feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls the device out and notices his girlfriend had texted him, she must be bored having the day off from classes. He opens the text and is met with an eyeful of Angie in her panties. He stumbles and widens his eyes in shock, luckily no one else in the lecture hall noticed. He looks back to his phone as it vibrates again.

 

**[Angie, my dearest] : hey babe youre not busy, are you? ;)**

 

Korekiyo sighs, is she really trying to sext him in the middle of class? He replies swiftly and closes his phone.

 

**[Korekiyo] : I’m in class right now, can we do this later?**

 

Barely seconds later he receives a response.

 

**[Angie, my dearest] : but babe!**

 

**[Korekiyo] : Not right now.**

 

**[Angie, my dearest] : fineee, when’s your lunch break?**

 

**[Korekiyo] : After this class ends, in about 20 minutes.**

 

**[Angie, my dearest] : okay! ;D**

 

After Angie’s slightly ominous reply he manages to focus back on his class for the rest of the period. The end of class couldn’t come soon enough he was ready to head home for lunch. He arrived at his apartment he shared with his girlfriend. He had forgotten about her earlier attempt at sexting until he walked in to the house and found her in lavender lingerie laying dramatically on the couch scrolling through her phone. She perked up when she noticed Korekiyo had entered the room. She eyed him up and down and noticed he was doing the same to her. 

 

“Kiyo, babe” she addressed him to get his attention.

 

“Yeah?” He replies slightly dazed at how gorgeous his girlfriend was. How did he get so lucky?

 

Angie smirked seeing the dazed but affectionate look on her boyfriend’s face. “Sweety, you are wearing  _ WAY  _ too much for my tastes” she hummed as she got up from the couch and started pulling at his jacket to remove it. He complied and let her take off his jacket and start unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss when she’s about halfway done removing his shirt. Their lips glided and pressed together until they parted short on breath with slightly puffy lips. 

 

“Maybe we should move this to our bedroom? Though I wouldn’t particularly mind fucking in front of the open window here” Korekiyo whispered into Angie’s ear while twisting her bra strap between his fingers. 

 

She shudders and let out a needy sigh. “Let’s go to the bedroom, I don’t want to share the view today” she grabbed his hand that was on her shoulder and starts playfully dragging him to the bedroom at the end of their hallway, leaving the pile of clothes behind.

 

As they closed the door behind them Korekiyo wasted no time before he grabbed Angie’s wrists and pinned her back against the door. He started kissing and sucking at her neck and chest, leaving little nibbles and bites scattered across her body. She craned her neck to open more space for his markings and let out a pleasured cry. “Baby  _ please _ ” she cried out.

**Author's Note:**

> I never got around to finishing this one-shot past what's here but it seemed okay enough to post. Hope you enjoyed, suggest prompts and ships for me to write up a one-shot for.


End file.
